I'll be there for you
by Abbie and her Books
Summary: Sequel to I'll take care of you. About the cast of OUAT. Aria's back. This time she's 18. What'll happen now that she's older? Follows Aria and the cast members as they muddle through life as an adult. Rated T just incase. Swearing. NO SMUT
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I'm back bitches – A. Hey guys. So know it has been like a year. HOLY SHIT. That is a long time. Anyways, this is the sequel. A few things you need to know:**_

 _ **This fic is based three years later, making Aria 18.**_

 _ **It is mainly based around her and her relationships with the other cast members like Emilie, Bex, Lana and of course her parents.**_

 _ **She has an apprenticeship, as she has left high school now.**_

 _ **These will be a series of one shots that follow a timeline.**_

 _ **I am looking for a Beta reader, so if anyone is interested, let me know :D**_

 _ **Well that's about all I can think of, so jump right in.**_

Birthday Girl Part 1:

Aria's POV:

My alarm came back on, blasting "I'm So Sorry" by Imagine Dragons, for the second time this morning and once again, I rolled over onto my side and turned it off. Strangely enough, I still loved the song, even though it was the cursed thing that woke me from my beloved sleep. I had changed very much from the morning person I was three years ago. I had gotten used to never worrying about being woken up in the middle of the night, now and had a very comfy bed, which was a very large contributing factor as to why I do not want to leave bed right now.

"Aria." My adorable younger sister pushed open the door and peered round the door. "Daddy said you have to get up." She informed me in her adorable tired voice.

"Don't you want to come snuggle with me for five minutes and we can go for a little map." I tried to convince the toddler. It was working as well, because she ran towards my open arms and reached up to me.

"Come on then, Bells." I lifted her into my bed and moved my arms around her small frame.

"So easily convinced to join the dark side Bella, just like your mother with her sleep." Josh walked in. "Come on you two. Up." He yanked the covers from us."

"Daaaaaddddd" Bella complained as he picked her up and reached out his hand to me. When I took it, he pulled me to my feet and into his arms.

"Happy Birthday Darling." He smiled and kissed me on my forehead.

"You know I actually forgot." I laughed and headed towards the bathroom.

I got myself ready for the day, showering and getting changed into my usual outfit of jeans and baggy top. This time I wore my 'Smoke and Mirror's' Imagine Dragons tour tee, my black skinny jeans and my cute fluffy ankle boots. I brushed through my hair and put it up in a messy ponytail. When I finally got to the front room of the hotel room, I saw Ginny still in her sleep clothes, moving towards the coffee. Some things never change, I laughed in my head. I grabbed a croissant for breakfast and sat on the sofa with Bella, who was now changed into her day clothes.

Ginny came in with her coffee and gave me an enthusiastic hug and wished me a massive 'Happy Birthday.'

"We'll show you your main present once I'm dressed. For now, Josh's getting the rest of them and you can open them when we get to set, which is in about twenty minutes. We're going earlier, so you won't have to get straight to work and everyone can give you their gifts." Ginny quickly explained before going to get ready.

"I'll help you mummy." Bells called after her and toddled after her mum, concentrating on not falling over. That was a huge issue for her, she was a huge klutz, just like Ginny.

When we got downstairs, Josh was already waiting, right next to a yellow beetle, with a massive bow on it. He tossed me a set of keys and smiled at me. NO WAY! NO FUCKING WAY. THEY GOT ME A CAR. OH MY GOD.

"Aria, you alright?" Ginny asked, her voice full of concern.

"Hmm, yeah." I replied, still not over the fact that I'VE GOT A CAR! "Guys I don't know what to say. It's too much. You knew I wanted one. I LOVE IT!" I was almost in tears at how much they cared. After all this time, I still hadn't quite gotten over that they loved me.

"Of course we knew. What do you say? You wanna drive there and we'll meet you there." Josh asked. I gave them both a bone crushing hug and showed my thanks, as sincerely as I could.

"You better get going missy. We'll meet you in the common room, with everyone else." Ginny told me.

It didn't take too long to get to the set from the hotel. They were filming on the streets today, so I grabbed my coat before we left, knowing I would be running around in the cold, doing errands. That's my job. I loved working on set, it meant that I could hang out with my friends and get into the career I wanted, working with the camera.

As soon as I stepped into the common room, I was bombarded with 'Happy Birthday's' and hugs and singing. I love these people. Emilie was the first to give me a huge birthday hug. She was my closest friend on set, despite the age difference, we were like sisters.

"Come see what we've got for you."

 _ **A/N: Thank you all for your patience. I really appreciate it. I don't know how regularly I will be posting, once I have a few things written I will go back to an uploading schedule, but until then I hope this is okay. If you have any questions just ask me. Don't forget to review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who faved/ reviewed and read. I'll answer a question that was asked:**_

 _ **Guest:**_ _ **Where's their son? Why do they have a girl instead?**_

 _ **A:**_ _ **In my previous fic, the one that takes place before this one, they have a little girl and not a boy, because this is not about true events, obviously. I also think that it was written before the baby was born, so I took a guess. Glad I could clear it up for everyone who was wondering. Oh and if you haven't read 'I'll take care of you' then you totally should, everything will make a lot more sense then.**_

 _ **By the way, in this fic I will be going by British laws. So Aria is now old enough to go to a bar and drink alcohol. This is because I am British and I know more about British law, obviously. Thanks so much for the support everyone. I know this has taken ages, but that's because it is really long for me and I have college assignments and other commitments. I will try to update more regularly but I always say that. XD**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Birthday Girl Part 2**_

Aria's POV:

Once inside the common room, it seemed an awful lot smaller than it usually does. This is probably due to there being most of the entire cast and crew in this one room. As soon as Emilie finished her sentence, the crowd erupted into a chorus singing 'Happy Birthday.'

"Thanks guys. I guess I shouldn't have expected anything less." I laughed at their caring gesture.

"It was all Em." Bobby walked over and hugged me. "Well the organising of it anyway." He smiled with me.

There's only one significant person missing here today. I knew it was unrealistic to hope that Hannah would be here, she is at university studying to become a publisher. I knew she couldn't be here, but that didn't stop the disappointment from overtaking me. That was until I heard her melodic laugh. I instantly swivelled my body towards the source. Instead of finding Hannah, I found the next best thing. Jared holding his phone out, with her on skype.

"Hann!" I shouted at the top of my voice, which caught her attention very quickly. "I miss you. Wait, don't you have class?"

"Aria it's like seven in the morning. No I don't have class yet." She laughed. "Jared, give her our present first. Since we're her favourites."

"Not true." Emilie called from the other side of the room, causing us all to giggle. Jared handed me a small wrapped box with a blue patterned bow placed on the top.

"It's from the two of us." He grinned at me as I carefully ripped the pretty paper away from the gift. There was a small box that looked like it's from tiffanies.

"Is this a ring? Jared, you're with my best friend." I joked while lifting the lid up. I gasped. It's beautiful. In the small tiffanies box was a silver locket, with a swirly pattern engraved on the front and back outside heart.

"Guys this is gorgeous. I don't know what to say."

The morning continued like this for about an hour and a half, with the cast and crew giving gifts to me. I got given so much, I felt as though I didn't deserve any of it. Ginny and Josh got me the newest I phone. From Emilie, I got two gifts. She gave me the entire 'Lost' box set, knowing full well how much I loved it and she got me a bottle of champagne, with an 18 glass. In the card she made several jokes and puns about her being in Lost and how Claire was obviously my favourite character. Lana gave me tickets to see the Imagine Dragons tour 'Smoke and Mirrors', Jen gave me some Top Shop vouchers. The presents went on and on causing me to feel like the most spoiled person the world.

Too soon, people had to start getting to work, including me. No rest for the wicked. Today we were filming most of the cast acting in 'Storybrooke' on trying to retrieve Emma from the darkness. The scene was an episode ending, well the season ending, that's why everyone's here. It basically the entire cast on the street, outside of Granny's where most of the season ending's happen. Like the season 3 mid-season finale, that broke every 'Rumbeller's' heart. This time, we were shooting the resolution to the dark swan. The scene included most of the current Storybrooke residents. Including Ruby, Granny, The Dwarves, The Charmings, Regina, Robin, Roland, Belle, Rumple, Zelena, Henry. Because everyone is together, having fun, the day passed rather quickly and soon I found myself in the common room, with Emilie, Lana, Jen, Bex, Meghan and some of the boys.

"So what are you going to do to celebrate?" Meghan asked.

"Urm. I haven't really thought about it if I'm being honest. I'll probably just go back to the hotel room and hang out with the Charming's." I answered jokingly.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT! IT'S YOUR EIGHTEENTH!" Emilie yelled. "It's like a law, on your 18th birthday, you have to go out and get absolutely smashed."

"Urm, well then do you want to come out. It's totally cool if you have better things to do. Although I am not getting 'smashed' as you put it. I'll just have a couple of drinks." I'm the responsible one, apparently, it's like she's the eighteen year old.

"Girls, you coming?" She turned to the rest of them.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Lana gave her enthusiastic response. Emilie also received similar reactions from Meghan, Bex and Jen.

"Okay we'll all meet in my hotel room in a couple of hours then. Oh and Aria don't forget to tell Snow and Charming, they'll worry otherwise." Emilie instructed me.

"One, can we be called by our real names, just once in a while? That would be nice." Ginny announced their presence. "Two, tell us what?"

"Aria's coming out with us girls to celebrate her birthday tonight." Emilie told them.

"Oh is she?" Ginny shot me a questioning glance. "Well why wasn't I invited?"

"Urm…well we thought you wouldn't want to be there. You know, I thought you'd rather be at home with Josh and Bells." I tried to defend myself. Everyone else suddenly burst out laughing.

"What?" No one replied. "Seriously what did I do?"

Ginny finally stopped laughing enough to reply to me.

"Of course I wouldn't come out with you guys tonight. I know you don't want me there embarrassing you. We'll do something together at the weekend. Go out, have a good time. Don't mess yourselves up too much."

It was almost time to meet the girls and I just had to decide what to wear. I knew If I wore what I wanted to, jeans and a top, I would just be sent back to change. So I reluctantly put on the nicest thing I owned. My little black dress, with a sweetheart neckline, that clung to my stomach, "showing what my mamma gave me" as Emilie would put it. The dress was pretty short, but it looked okay when I paired it with my five inch boot heels. Once I brushed my hair and pinned it into a messy bun and quickly applied natural make-up, I was ready to go. I walked out into the living room, and saw Josh waiting for me. CRAP. From the look he was giving me, Ginny did NOT tell him my plans for tonight.

"Go change. NOW!"

"Josh, I'm going out with the girls to celebrate my eighteenth, tonight. I thought Ginny would've told you." I attempted to persuade him.

"Aria. You're too grown up. I don't want no men looking at you like they want to devour you. So please go change into sweats or something. PLEASE?"

"I'm going out with Emilie. Enough said on that. You know, as well as I do that sweats are not acceptable to go out in, at least when she's around."

Alright fine. Just please be careful, Aria." He finally gave in. "Oh and call us if you get stuck somewhere. I know what those women are like."

I arrived at Emilie's hotel room at eight o'clock. Everyone was there apart from Bex, who was either ridiculously early or late to everything she went to. I was glad when she came running around the corner in her high heels, almost tripping, as I was just about to close the door.

"See. I can arrive on time…Occasionally." We all gave her a disbelieving look. "Okay it's more like one in a million chance. But hey it happens. Shall we get going?"

Everyone looked amazing, as always. Emilie wore a short blue dress that flared out at the waist and Belle like high heels. Lana wore a black skirt that showed of her legs, paired with a shirt, which was tucked into the skirt. Again, she wore heels, although they were smaller than Emilie's, at 3 inches. Bex wore the nicest dress, I have ever seen. It was dark blue and fell to mid-thigh. It was very revealing, with a low neckline. She also wore 5 inch heels and towered over many of us in them. Jen and Meghan were in more casual outfits, but still very pretty. Meghan was wearing tight fitting black jeans, with rips in them and a flowy red top, with flats on. Jen had a pair of high waisted shorts and a fitted high necked top, with flats, on.

The club was absolutely packed when we arrived, the line was insanely long. Emilie walked to the door and instantly got recognised, so the rope was pulled away for her. The bouncer let them all in but when he got to me, the rope was put back into place.

"Hey, she's with us."

"Okay Miss De Ravin." He withdrew the rope, one again.

"Thanks, Em." I whispered to her as we walked past the buff young man. As soon as we entered the club, I almost lost sight of the girls, it was that crowded, well it is a Friday, in Vancouver so I shouldn't expect anything less really. Bex grabbed one hand and Emilie took my other arm and together we walked as quickly as we could out of the crowd, seen as Lana doesn't care for them. We let Emilie and Bex get the drinks for all of us. They didn't take our orders so god only knows what they bring back. It'll probably be shots.

When the girls finally got back, they were followed by bar staff carrying two trays of shots. Bex saw our faces. "Three each to get us started." The bar staff placed the trays on the table and stared at Lana. I'm guessing she watches OUAT.

"Oh yeah, I said that she could get a picture with us." Emilie filled us in.

"Okay, I'll take it for you." I told the girl. "Where's your phone?"

"No, I want you in it." She smiled. "I'll take it. Can you guys get in behind me?" She pulled out her phone and we all ran to be behind her. Just before she clicked the photo button, she did the evil regal hand gesture.

"Thanks so much guys, I love you all. Oh and happy birthday Aria." She said as she turned and practically jogged back over to the bar.

The next few hours kind of blurred together for me. This was probably because I was well on my way to being absolutely hammered, though I would never admit it.

"You're drunk!" Emilie slurred.

"Nooooo you are." I replied as coherently as I could manage.

Getting us too this point consisted of many rounds of shots, lots of inappropriate dancing with random people on the dance floor and even dancing on tables, from Emilie and Bex. Those two are the life and soul of the party, whereas Jen and Meghan was the more sensible ones, yet even they were slightly tipsy. Lana and I were sat in a booth, watching, with our heads touching, the sensible ones try to reign in the party animals, a very difficult job. Currently, Emilie and Bex were dancing together near a group of around ten guys that looked just older than me.

"Aria, come to dance. Come on. It's your party and you'll dance if you want too." Bex gave her cackle of a laugh."

"Ah, but I don't want to." I replied smartly.

"Well then you'll dance if we want you to and guess what? We do." Her and Emilie grabbed my arm and dragged me towards where they were dancing before. I decided to embrace my birthday and just go crazy. I'll only turn 18 once right?

I started dancing just like they had been and within five minutes I really didn't care what anyone thought of me. I was sandwiched between Emilie and Bex, when one of the guys from the table near to where we were dancing came over.

"Ladies do you mind if I steal this young lady away for a while, I think I'd quite like a dance." He pointed to me.

"Sure, go on you pretty young thing." Emilie pushed me towards him with a quick slap to my arse. Luckily for me, I still have some wits about me, the guys and I would be on the floor.

"So you got a name pretty young thing?" He grinned cheekily at me and I looked at him for the first time, properly anyway. FUCK. He is gorgeous. Like Olly Murs gorgeous. Okay, so I have a slight thing for Mr Murs. Who doesn't? Anyway this guy, he had dark brown hair with green eyes and wore a hat and some tight jeans paired with a nice button down shirt. I'm pretty sure I'm staring.

"Yeah I do. But tell me yours first."

"How about a dance, we can do names later." He asked holding his hand out. I took it and he led me to the middle of the dance floor amongst all the grinding bodies. Soon enough, we were moving our bodies to the beat of the heavy dance music. There was practically no space between us as we melded ourselves together. I felt him lean in and whisper something in my ear.

"Let's go find a place a little quieter shall we." I nodded and he pulled me flush against him and we moved our way through the crowd, towards a quieter corner, where there wasn't many people around. As soon as we reached our destination he leaned in again, this time not aiming for my ear.

About half an hour later, we were still in the corner, even closer than before. I could barely think. This guy was so intoxicating. He was practically lying on top of me as we made out furiously. He was incredible, but too soon it was over when I heard my name being called. Of course he didn't know that it was me someone was trying to find. I pulled away from him.

"Well that was great, but we still don't know each other's names." I told him still catching my breath.

"Well how about you give me your number and you can save it under gorgeous mystery guy from the club and if you want to see me again, I'll give you my name."

"You like to play the game then I see mystery man." I flirted back, while handing my phone over to him. "Now it's only fair that you do the same. I'll give you mine then when you realise that life isn't worth living without this incredible person right here in it, you can call me sometime."


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Short one here, but I thought it would be funny to explore how Aria would react to her first Hangover.**_

Aria's POV:

I attempted to open my eyes fully, but failed. It is too bright. And my head pounds. What the hell happened? Wait, where the fuck am I? This is NOT my room. I repeat this is not my room. It appears that I am in someone's living room, but it isn't ours, at least I don't think so.

"Good morning sunshine!" Bobby all but yelled from behind the sofa. "How about a fry up?"

"Booooobbbbbbbbbbyyyyyyy!" Another voice groaned. I turned around to find a rather dishevelled looking Emilie and behind her a sleepy Bex.

"Okay guys. 1. You are talking way too loudly, I mean use your inside voices. 2. Where the fuck are we and where are the others. 3. What the fuck happened last night?"

"Wow Aria, you've got it bad huh." Bobby laughed. "This'd be what you call a hangover. I take it this is your first. I can answer your second question. My hotel room, well the living room anyway. I'll get you lot a coffee then you can tell me if you can remember why you were brought here rather than your own hotel rooms." He walked towards the kitchen. "You girls really did a number on her." He laughed at Emilie and Bex's job of getting me hammered last night. I flopped back on the sofa and attempted to bury my head in the cushion.

When he came back, he handed out the coffee and pills to help with our heads. I can only assume what Bex's and Emilie's are like, considering that they were much worse off than I was.

"So what do you remember Aria?"

"Urm, just flashes really. I remember arriving and that Dick bouncer not letting me in and Emilie making him. I remember Em and Bex dancing on tables. I remember doing the shots and taking the picture with one of the bar staff."

"So nothing about how you got here then, no?" He questioned me. I replied with a shake of my head. "Well I'll retell that delightful tale."

Bobby's POV:

" _I was sleeping, quite happily on my sofa when I heard giggling and shouts of delight out in the corridor. Loud enough to wake me. Emilie will know I hate being woken up so abruptly. Nevertheless, I went to investigate and discovered our dear friends Lana, Jen and Meghan trying and failing to quietly drag you three across the hotel to their rooms and prevent people from getting woken up. They obviously failed at that part. Of course it didn't help that they were also well passed tipsy and struggling to walk terribly straight themselves. Anyway, I offered my living room for your bedroom for the night. It was clear that you could not go back to yours for many reasons. One being Josh seeing you like that would not be ideal. Secondly, you would wake your sister which would pretty much hell, you know how difficult it is to get her to sleep in the first place. So here seemed like an ideal place for you noisy lot. That's about all I know of last night, so I would check phones and talk amongst yourselves to find out."_

Aria's P.O.V:

"What do you guys remember from last night then?" I asked the two that were grinning like mad men at me.

"You sure you don't remember anything else? Like what about this lovely person?" Bex asked, showing me her phone with a picture on it.

"HOLY SHIT!" I all but screamed. "Who the fuck is that?" Bobby came running out with a pan in his hand looking around, seeing that there was no one but us three, he held the pan down.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Well Aria is having a version of 'I can't remember who I shagged last night' except this time it's 'who the fuck's mouth do I have my tongue stuck down? So far, we have no name." Bex explained to Bobby.

"Guys. I have no memory of this"

Bex, Emilie and I were not needed on set for today until later so we all stayed in Bobby's living room and attempted to sleep off what might be the worst hangover ever.


End file.
